It has become common practice to incorporate entertainment equipment, such as AM and FM radios and stereophonic devices, in motor vehicles for the amusement of the occupants. More recently, the incorporation of communication equipment, such as citizen band radios and the like, in motor vehicles has increased dramatically.
However, this increased usage of entertainment and communication equipment in vehicles has also caused increased incidents of acts of crime in the theft and vandalism of this equipment. In fact, the number of thefts of entertainment and communication equipment has increased substantially in recent times.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a container means to house the entertainment and communication equipment that will reduce the incidents of thefts from a vehicle.